One Piece Contes
by Moya-kun
Summary: Cette histoire sera plutôt un recueil de One Shot sur des contes version One Piece ou plus précisément version LawLu (Law X Luffy). Disclaimer : One Piece, l'image ainsi que les contes originels ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Ludrillon—Cendrillon

_Hey ! Voilà le premier conte de ce recueil ! Comme les chapitres ne sont pas liés entres eux, cette fic ne sera pas celle que j'écrirai en priorité mais je le ferai plutôt quand j'en ai envie. Pour le premier conte, je vous propose Cendrillon version LawLu avec un OS trois fois plus long que mes habituels chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

**Ludrillon**

Il était une fois, dans le lointain royaume de Dressrosa se trouvait une petite maison à l'entrée de la forêt. Cette maisonnette à l'écart des autres appartenait à Curling Dadan, une ancienne bandit devenue la mère adoptive de la seule famille de chasseurs adhérée par le royaume.

Les deux aînés du même âge détestaient le plus jeune, nommé Luffy, qui fut adopté en dernier. Ils ne lui faisaient pas assez confiance pour lui parler de leur secret, sachant que le benjamin était incapable de mentir. En effet, à l'insu de tous, Dadan avait transmis le flambeau de sa carrière de bandit dès l'instant où les deux aînés furent adoptés. Pendant que Luffy chassait dans la forêt, les deux autres partaient fouiller discrètement les poches des passants avant de revenir avec une proie trouvé dans la forêt pour parfaire leurs couvertures. Cela ne dérangeait pas Luffy de ne pas être aimé par ses frères puisqu'il n'était jamais vraiment seul.

C'était un jour habituel. Ace et Sabo, les deux aînés, sortirent avant leur frère qui terminait de dévorer la grande pile de nourriture. Luffy quitta à son tour la maisonnette habillé d'une chemise à manche longue rouge, d'un short bleu avec du coton sur le bas, d'un foulard jaune lui servant de ceinture, d'une paire de sandales ainsi que d'un chapeau de paille qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre un chalet qu'il ouvrit grâce à une clef qu'il cachait dans son chapeau de paille. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un bel homme de grande taille et plus âgé que lui de sept ans entra dans la demeure. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux gris ainsi qu'une petite barbichette. Il portait une casquette moelleuse blanche à taches noires, un long et élégant manteau noir, un pantalon bleu à taches noires ainsi qu'une belle paire de chaussures noires. Il avait avec lui un long sabre rangé dans son fourreau qu'il transportait sur son épaule.

—Torao !

— Bonjour Luffy, je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre ?

—Non ! J'avais tellement hâte de te voir que je suis arrivé en avance !

—Hahaha, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, même si on s'est vu hier.

—Shishishi, j'aime entendre ton rire ! Tu te souviens ? Avant tu ne riais pas du tout !

—C'est vrai, tu m'as sauvé de ma solitude…

—Toi aussi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été tout seul !

—Dans ce cas, on peut dire qu'on est destiné à se rencontrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant de s'installer sur un canapé, main dans la main. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'aîné avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment. Ils aimaient ces moments quotidiens rien qu'à eux où ils pouvaient discuter et chasser ensemble ou tout simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils savaient tout de l'autre et ne se cachaient rien.

Ils se connaissaient depuis une quinzaine d'années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans la forêt. À l'époque, le jeune Monkey D Luffy, âgé de quatre ans, vivait encore avec son grand-père Garp dans ce chalet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décida de faire le tour du monde pour devenir le champion du bowling naval.

—Luffy, mon père organise un bal dimanche à partir de vingt-deux heures pour me trouver quelqu'un à épouser, tu viendras ?

—Bien sûr ! Je ne raterai aucune occasion pour rester avec toi !

—Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

—Shishishi.

—Tu auras de quoi te vêtir ?

—Je ne peux pas venir comme ça ?

—Malheureusement, non, il te faut un costume.

—Bon bah j'irai m'en acheter plus tard ! Il me semble que papi m'a dit avoir laissé de l'argent quelque part avant de me confier à Dadan… Je n'ai jamais rien acheté puisque je peux récupérer ma nourriture seul alors il doit encore être à la maison !

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à chercher pièce par pièce le lieu où était conservé l'argent. Ils finirent par le trouver dans un petit espace caché sous le sol de la chambre de Garp.

—Torao, c'est beaucoup ?

—Trente millions de Berry est généralement la somme que touche l'économie du royaume chaque mois grâce aux impôts de tout le peuple.

—Peut-être que papi a économisé ? Je sais qu'Ace et Sabo le fond…

—Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, tu ne devrais pas te promener avec autant d'argent, tu pourrais te faire attaquer.

—Si quelqu'un m'attaque, je peux me défendre !

—Je sais, mais ne m'inquiète pas. Promets le moi Luffy.

—Promis !

Les deux amis entendirent la porte se faire toquer. Le cadet ouvrit la porte pour découvrir deux gardes royaux.

—Oh ! Penguin ! Shachi ! Entrez !

—C'est gentil Luffy mais on est là simplement pour prévenir Law qu'il doit rentrer, dit le dénommé Shachi.

—Oh… Il ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi ?

—Désolé Luffy, Law est demandé par son père pour commencer la préparation de son bal qui aura lieu après-demain. D'ailleurs, il ne pourra pas venir te voir d'ici là, tu le retrouveras à la fête, je suis sûr que Law t'as invité ! répondit Penguin.

—Je vois…

Luffy se dirigea vers Law et s'assit sur les genoux de celui-ci avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le prince fut surpris l'espace d'un instant avant de regarder la personne la plus chère à ses yeux d'un regard doux.

—Toi aussi tu me manqueras mais je te promets qu'après ça, on sera toujours ensemble.

—Vraiment ?

—Vraiment !

—… Shishishi, dans ce cas je vais combattre la solitude d'ici là !

Law passa une main dans les cheveux de Luffy avant de lui embrasser le front. Il se releva ensuite doucement en déposant son fardeau à sa place.

—Luffy, Shachi t'accompagneras pour te trouver une tenue. On se retrouve dimanche.

Le prince sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter le chalet avec l'un des deux seuls gardes qu'il accepte à ses côtés. Luffy sortit également du chalet pour aller chasser en compagnie du garde afin de pouvoir rentrer chez sa mère adoptive. Ils réussirent à capturer trois gros tigres, deux crocodiles, un aigle ainsi que quatre sangliers. Il ramena tous ces cadavres dans la maisonnette avant de les déposer dans la salle qui leur était dédié afin de laisser Dadan s'occuper de couper la viande et de la vendre. Il rejoignit ensuite le garde qui l'attendait à l'entrée et tout deux se rendirent en ville.

—Alors, as-tu une petite idée de ce que tu veux porter dimanche ?

—Pas du tout ! Torao m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir comme ça…

—C'est vrai, tu attireras toute l'attention et sera la risée de la soirée.

—Mais je m'en moque de ce que pensent les autres !

—Mais Law ne veut pas que tu te sentes mal alaise. Il se soucie de toi alors tu devras faire un effort. Bon ! Je vais t'aider à choisir une tenue ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ?

—Merci Shachi !

Les deux amis se rendirent chez un tailleur qui leur montra plusieurs modèles. Le garde rapproché du prince examina un par un chaque croquis d'un œil critique. Il les passa parfois devant lui, où se trouvait Luffy, avant de passer au dessin suivant. Il trouva enfin la tenue parfaite à la dernière feuille.

—Monsi-

—Luffy ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers la voix qui se trouvait être celle de l'imposante Curling Dadan. Celle-ci ne semblait pas très contente de voir le dernier de ses fils adoptif dans une boutique de la capitale.

—Que fais-tu ici au lieu d'aller chasser dans la forêt ?

—J'ai déjà chassé ! J'ai ramené trois tigres, deux crocodiles, un aile et quatre sangliers !

—Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu souhaites acheter une tenue de soirée, jeune homme.

—C'est pour pouvoir aller au bal de dimanche !

—Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement aux soirées ?

—On m'a invité !

—Et qui donc t'as invité ?

Luffy paniqua intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité puisque Law lui avait demandé il y a fort longtemps de ne révéler à personne qu'il était l'ami du prince pour sa propre sécurité mais il ne savait pas mentir. Heureusement, Shachi vint à sa rescousse et répondit avant que le silence ne devienne trop long pour sembler normal.

—C'est moi. J'ai un jour de congé dimanche et je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'inviter Luffy avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié après l'avoir rencontré dans la forêt lors de ma ronde.

—Une ronde ? Dans la forêt ?

—J'avais pour mission de vérifier qu'aucune personne ne chasse illégalement.

—Dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien au fait que Luffy est allé en ville sans autorisation. Comme punition, tu resteras à la maison dimanche soir pendant que tes frères et moi irons au bal organisé par le roi.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu. Il refusait d'accepter cette injustice qui le ferait rompre sa promesse avec Law.

—Pourquoi ? Tu ne dis rien à Ace et Sabo pour s'être promené en ville !

—Que veux-tu dire par là ?

—Je les ai vu dans une allée !

—Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas jeune homme ?

—Je ne sais pas mentir !

—Eh bien tu connais le dicton : ni vu, ni connu.

—Mais-

—Pas de mais ! Tu n'iras pas au bal un point c'est tout. Je suis navré pour ton ami mais il en est ainsi !

Luffy s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Dadan ne prit même pas la peine de prendre congé auprès de Shachi ou du tailleur avant de rentrer chez elle. Le gars s'excusa auprès du commerçant pour la perte de temps occasionné puis partie prévenir son prince de la situation.

Le jeune Monkey D arriva au chalet de sa famille biologique et pleura de chaude larmes dans sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant de s'endormir le lendemain. À son réveil, il se remit à pleurer jusqu'à trouver sommeil. Le dimanche arriva. La tristesse lui pesait au cœur au point de masquer sa monstrueuse famine dû aux repas d'un jour et demi manqués et à son grand appétit. Il ne trouva plus la force ni l'eau nécessaire pour faire couler des larmes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, ne pas trahir la confiance de Torao.

Sa prière fut entendue. Une jeune femme brune fit son apparition devant lui. Elle portait des vêtements en cuir violet dont un chapeau semblable à ceux des cowboys. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'être chagriné, comme pour essayer de ne pas effrayer un animal aux émotions instables, et se présenta d'une voix maternelle.

—Bonjour, je suis la fée Nico Robin. Je vais t'aider à aller au bal de ce soir.

—Tu vas m'aider à tenir ma promesse avec Torao ?

—Oui.

—Pourquoi ? On ne se connait pas… Torao m'a dit de faire attention aux inconnus…

—Les fées existent pour éviter qu'un malheureux obstacle sépare deux êtres nés pour être lié. Tu es l'âme sœur de Trafalgar D Water Law mais tu ne pourras pas vivre à ses côtés si tu ne participe pas au bal destiné à marier le prince.

—C'est pour éviter cette fin que je suis là pour toi.

—Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

—Déjà, il va falloir manger !

La fée agita sa main et une baguette apparut soudainement. Elle prononça ensuite une formule incompréhensible et imprononçable pour les humains qui fit apparaître plusieurs assiettes de viandes. Le jeune homme dont la joie est revenue avec la promesse de pouvoir participer au bal dévora rapidement la nourriture, donnant ainsi un doux sourire maternel à la fée.

—Bien, maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes forces, nous avons deux heures pour te préparer ! D'abord, apporte moi un robot !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ouvrit un tiroir pour en ressortir un robot bleu qu'il avait nommé Franky. Il le donne à Robin qui le posa au sol avant de prononcer une autre formule. Le robot grandit et devint un cyborg imposant qui se mit à la tâche de construire une belle calèche décorée par une tête de lion enfantine à l'extérieur de la maison.

—Maintenant, apporte moi une peluche.

Luffy sortit sa peluche de renne offerte par Law qu'il avait nommé Chopper. Robin fit le même procédé et transforma le doudou en un véritable animal bien domestiqué qui sortit tranquillement de la maison pour attendre à l'extérieur.

—En attendant que le robot termine la construction du carrosse, il faut s'occuper de ta tenue !

—Oh… j'avais oublié… je n'ai rien pour ça…

—Qui a dit que tu devais avoir une tenue ? Je peux t'en faire !

La fée sourit et prononça une formule. Une lumière blanche envahit Luffy avant de s'éteindre et dévoiler les nouveaux vêtements du garçon. Il portait une magnifique robe rouge traversé de temps en temps par des bandes de jaune ou de bleu et arrivant jusqu'au sol. Il y avait plusieurs pans donnant du volume et une beauté supérieure aux vêtements déjà existant.

—Fufufu, je me suis dis qu'une robe serait idéale pour capturer une seconde fois le cœur du prince et cacher ton identité. Je me suis permise de transformer ton chapeau de paille en broche pour éviter que quelqu'un te reconnaissent et je t'ai laissé tes sandales pour te laisser un élément qui t'es familier puisque de toute façon, tes chaussures sont cachées par la longueur de la robe. Il ne manque plus qu'un détail et tu seras parfait !

Robin lui tendit un jolie masque blanc décoré de lignes d'or, fait pour ne cacher que les yeux de son porteur tout en cachant bien son identité. Luffy le mit avant que la fée ne réponde à sa question muette

—C'est pour éviter que ta famille te reconnaisse. Il y a très peu de chance qu'elle sache que c'est toi en te regardant de loin mais si son attention est centré sur toi, la robe ne suffira pas à cacher ton identité. Et puis, le masque te donne aussi un charme mystérieux qui t'attirera beaucoup d'attention, et peut-être même celui du prince. Mais laisse moi t'avertir, il faut que tu rentres avant minuit ou le charme se dissipera aux yeux de tous. C'est bien clair ?

—Oui ! Enfin, je crois… Je dois rentrer avant minuit ou je me ferai punir par Dadan, c'est ça ?

—C'est ça. Le cyborg devrait avoir terminé de construire la calèche, il te servira de cocher. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller, Monkey D Luffy !

—Shishishi, merci !

Le jeune chasseur partit rejoindre la calèche avec un grand sourire. Il ne tarda pas à arriver au palais où il fit une entrée fracassante. En effet, toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle de bal ne pouvaient quitter cet être sublime des yeux. La musique avait cessé tout comme les discussions qui revinrent soudainement dans un brouhaha. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette personne masqué qui époustouflait quiconque le regardait. Le prince lui-même connu pour son indifférence ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

La musique reprit lorsque Law proposa une danse au nouveau venu. Ils furent les seuls sur la piste, comme si personne n'osait gâcher ce beau tableau harmonieux unissant à merveille leur attrayant prince et cette mystérieuse belle personne. Une fois la danse terminée, Law prit la main droite Luffy pour l'embrasser, mettant ainsi fin à l'état d'émerveillement de la salle qui reprit son activité afin d'éviter les futurs regards noirs de leur prince détestant être le centre de l'attention.

Law emmena Luffy sur un balcon adjacent à la salle de bal avant de lui murmurer quelque chose tendrement à l'oreille afin que son interlocuteur soit le seul à l'entendre.

—Je suis si content que tu ais pu venir, Luffy…

—Torao… Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

—Parce que tu es le seul qui fais battre mon cœur rien qu'en te voyant…

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Luffy à la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Law mais était sûr d'une chose, il était vraiment heureux de la déclaration de ce dernier.

—Luffy, qui t'as aidé à choisir ta tenue ?

—J'étais tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir venir puis une fée est apparue ! Elle a transformé Franky en cyborg qui m'a construit une carrosse tirée par Chopper qui est devenu un vrai renne ! Ensuite, elle a transformé tous mes vêtements sauf mes sandales avant de me donner ce masque, même mon chapeau de paille est devenu différent !

—J'imagine que c'est ta belle broche.

—Oui !

Le prince crut immédiatement l'histoire du plus jeune même si elle pouvait sembler improbable. Il savait que ce dernier était incapable de mentir mais plus que tout, il avait confiance en lui.

Les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans la ville faisant rappeler à Luffy un détail non négligeable à sa tenue. Il expliqua rapidement la situation à Law avant de lui donner son chapeau de paille en forme de broche et de sauter depuis le balcon pour rentrer dans la maisonnette de la famille Dadan en courant, en récupérant au passage Chopper et Franky.

Law sourit en observant l'objet. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa chambre afin d'éviter l'étonnement de tous quand le chapeau reprendra sa forme initiale. Les invités furent un peu déçu mais restèrent tout de même quelques heures de plus.

Quand la famille adoptive de Luffy revint enfin, le benjamin était déjà couché, à rêver de son beau prince. Les bandits ne remarquèrent pas que le dernier d'entre eux était de retour de sa fuite et partirent se coucher en se demandant qui était cette mystérieuse personne disparue d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Le lendemain, le roi Corazon annonça qu'il ferait épouser son fils avec la mystérieuse personne qui avait réussit l'exploit d'obtenir l'attention du prince. La nouvelle fit le tour du royaume et bientôt, des milliers de femmes arrivèrent les unes après les autres aux portes du palais mais furent tous recalés par le prince qui assura avoir le sentiment que son partenaire de la veille n'était pas du genre à réclamer le pouvoir et la richesse qu'aurait une personne en épousant un prince. Il ordonna plutôt aux gardes de questionner tous les jeunes adultes, femmes et hommes, sur leur préférence vestimentaire. Si une personne répondait « des sandales », il serait alors retenu susceptible d'être la bonne personne. Il n'avait cependant pas donné plus de détails, bien que les soldats ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur prince lorsqu'il leur donnait l'un de ses rares ordres.

Luffy revenait de chasse avec ses proies du jour. Il n'avait pas pu revoir Law et était vraiment excité de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Ses frères lui avaient demandé, lors du petit-déjeuner, où était passé son chapeau de paille ce qu'il répondit par un « Je l'ai prêté à un ami ! » ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

La sonnette retentit. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Dadan s'en moquait totalement tandis que les deux aînés envoyaient un regard au plus jeune pour lui faire comprendre d'aller ouvrir la porte. Luffy le fit pour dévoiler Penguin qui posa un index sur la bouche du plus jeune pour lui faire comprendre le message. Il s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble de la famille qui fut soudainement attentive.

—Je suis ici sur ordre du prince afin de retrouver la mystérieuse personne du bal d'hier. Que toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'être viennent me voir.

Les deux aînés se précipitèrent vers le soldat. Ils voulaient tous les deux avoir le privilège d'épouser le prince afin d'enfin avoir la richesse nécessaire pour se prélasser et faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

—J'aurais besoin de votre nom, votre âge et votre préférence vestimentaire.

Malgré l'étrange demande du soldat, les deux jeunes adultes ne firent pas le moindre du monde attention du problème tellement ils étaient excités.

—Portgas D Ace, vingt-deux ans, j'aime ne porter qu'un short, des bottes et mon chapeau de cowboy orange !

—Sabo, vingt-deux ans également, j'aime m'habiller comme un gentleman mais en bleu, pas en noir.

—Je vois mais malheureusement, aucun de vous deux n'a les critères recherchés. Et toi jeune homme ?

—Moi ?

—Oui, le prince nous a demandé de questionner toute personne susceptible d'être son partenaire d'hier, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Tu m'as l'air bien mignon et d'un âge proche de celui que donnait l'air cette mystérieuse personne.

—Monkey D Luffy, dix-neuf ans, j'aime porter des sandales, un short, une chemise rouge ainsi que mon chapeau de paille.

Malgré qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, Penguin devait quand même poser la question à Luffy, sur la demande de Law. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son prince et ami ne prévenait pas son père qu'il savait déjà qui était l'élue de son cœur alors qu'il aurait pu gagner du temps et de l'effort mais ne le jugea pas, après tout, il avait toujours rêvé faire ce genre d'enquête qu'il était plus heureux de sa situation qu'autre chose.

—Bien, Monkey D Luffy, vous remplissez tous les critères. Vous allez venir avec moi au palais royal.

—Attendez, s'exclame Ace, Luffy n'est pas allé au bal, c'est impossible qu'il soit la mystérieuse personne ! Et même, comment est-ce possible qu'il réponde aux critères ? Quels sont même les critères ?

—L'ordre que j'ai reçu du prince était très clair. Ramener quiconque aimant porter des sandales au palais afin de déterminer la mystérieuse personne parmi ceux ayant ce critère.

—Pourquoi des sandales ?

—Il semblerait que sa majesté ait vu des sandales aux pieds de cette personne, caché par la robe.

Les bandits finirent par abdiquer, pensant que c'étai sûrement une autre rare personne aimant porter des sandales peut importe la saison et laissèrent Luffy accompagner le soldat jusqu'au château.

—Penguin, c'est vrai que Torao a vu mes sandales ?

—Non mais d'après ses explications à Shachi et moi, tu le lui aurais dis.

—Shishishi, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

Ils arrivèrent au palais où ils furent accueillis par le roi en personne. Ils apprirent que Luffy était le seul à compléter les critères donnés par Law ce qui était la raison de la joie du roi.

Le prince entra enfin dans la pièce et sourit à la vue de son ami d'enfance. Il s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui déposer un chapeau de paille sur la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

—Voilà ton chapeau, Luffy.

—Shishishi, merci ! Tu m'as manqué Torao !

—Toi aussi, Luffy…

Ils se regardèrent tendrement avant de s'enlacer sous les doux regards de Penguin et Shachi, qui venait d'arriver, mais aussi sous le regard médusé de Corazon qui n'en revenait pas que son propre fils lui ait caché le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la mystérieuse personne.

—Bouh~ Law~ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un ?

—Parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de Luffy. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis ce jour d'il y a quinze ans où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les bois. C'est comme si au fond de moi je savais qu'on était destiné à nous aimer.

—Oh~ C'est trop mignon~ C'est décidé ! Vous allez vous marier la semaine prochaine ! Ce sera un jour mémorable ! Où voulez vous passer votre lune de miel ? Sur une île tropicale ? Une île céleste ? L'île des hommes poissons ? L'île de l'amou-

—Je pense qu'on va plutôt rester dans notre chalet, tu es d'accord Luffy ?

—Bien sûr !

—Oh~ Vous avez déjà votre nid douillet~ Mon petit Law a tellement grandit sans que je ne me rende compte~

—Pfff…. Hahahaha ! Depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy il y a dix ans, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple vivant tranquillement dans leur monde à eux, expliqua Shachi.

Penguin confirma les dire de Shachi par un hochement de la tête. Le roi n'eut que plus d'étoiles dans les yeux, faisant soupirer son fils qui savait que son père resterait excité comme une puce pendant au moins un an. Law emmena son fiancé dans sa chambre avant de refermer sa porte au nez de son père adoptif. Il soupira avant d'embrasser son amant.

—Je te l'ai promis Luffy, à partir de maintenant on sera toujours ensemble !

—Shishishi, ouais !

Le prince sortit une boite du tiroir de sa table de chevet puis posa un genou sur le sol de sorte à être bien en face de son amant. Il ouvrit la boite qui contenait une belle bague surmonté d'un rubis, le rouge étant la couleur préférée de Luffy.

—Monkey D Luffy, fils du révolutionnaire Dragon et petit fils du héros de la Marine Garp. Accepteriez vous de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre en acceptant de m'épouser ?

—Shishishi, l'un des deux hommes les plus heureux sur terre ! Je serais aussi comblé que toi de pouvoir passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés !

Le prince sourit tout en passant la bague dans l'annulaire gauche de son futur mari qu'il épousa la semaine suivante. Les deux amants vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants grâce à la fée Robin qui permis à Luffy de porter les enfants de Law, en guise de cadeau de mariage.

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce premier conte ! Le concept vous plaît ? Ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux ? (Parce qu'une fic peut m'ennuyer quand les chapitres sont trop long, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts d'habitude)_


	2. La Belfy et la Bêtaw—La Belle et la Bête

_Salut ! Ne faites surtout pas attention au mauvais jeux de mots du titre de One Shot très long ! Je n'ai jamais écris un chapitre (un OS est un chapitre) aussi long ! Plus de 6 200 mots ! Mon précédent record devait être de 3 800 et quelques ! Bref, je divague, bonne lecture !_

**La Belfy et la Bêtaw**

**POV Luffy**

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy. Je vivais autrefois avec mes frères de cœur Portgas D Ace et Sabo dans le petit village de Fushia du royaume de Goa dirigé par le roi Shanks, un ami à moi à qui j'ai promis de vivre sans l'aide de personne. Tous les habitants prenaient soins de nous, en particulier Makino, la gérante du seul bar du coin. Le jour de mes dix-sept ans, un noble vint me voir lors de ma petite promenade en direction du bar de Makino et me demanda quelque chose que je n'aurais pas compris sans la présence de mes frères.

—Tu es Monkey D Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh… Oui ?

—Je suis le noble Eustass Kidd. Comme le dit la rumeur qui circule en ville, tu es vraiment mignon alors j'ai décidé de te donner l'honneur faire de toi, pauvre paysan, mon épouse.

—Hein ? Je comprends rien à ton charabia, désolé mec.

—Comment un misérable insecte tel que toi ose me parler de la sorte ! Je reviendrai dans quelques jours et tu auras intérêt à changer ton comportement d'ici là !

Il repartit, me laissant perplexe. Je retournai chez moi et vis mes frères en train de préparer le dîner. Je leur expliquai l'étrange événement produit plus tôt, les figeant sur place.

—Luffy ! s'exclama Ace. Prépare tes affaires, on s'en va !

—Hein !? Mais pourquoi ?

—Cet enfoiré veut se marier avec toi ! Tu ne le connais pas et seras sous sa responsabilité ! Tu perdras ta liberté et ne respecteras pas ta promesse avec Shanks qui est de vivre par tes propres moyens, sans l'aide de l'argent d'une quelconque personne et encore moins d'un noble !

—Oh… Si c'est ça alors c'est bon, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Je montai dans ma chambre prendre mes objets de valeurs qui n'étaient constitués que de mon chapeau de paille offert par Shanks qui était déjà sur ma tête et de mes deux petites maquettes de bateaux pirates portant mon Jolly Roger surmonté d'un chapeau de paille. Le premier nommé Vogue Merry était de la couleur du bois avec une figure de proue blanche en forme de bélier. Il m'avait été offert par mon ami Usopp. Le second nommé Thousand Sunny était rouge et marron avec une figure de proue jaune et orange semblable à un lion de dessin animé. Il avait été construit par mon ami Franky.

Usopp était un artisan et conteur ambulant qui était passé une fois à Fushia. Je m'étais vite lié d'amitié avec lui pendant le mois qu'il avait passé dans le village. Les nombreuses histoires qu'il m'avait raconté m'avaient donné envie de voyager lorsque je deviendrais un adulte à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Franky était quant à lui un charpentier de la capitale que j'avais rencontré en accompagnant Ace qui partait vendre des allumettes qu'il avait conçut. Il n'était pas très gentil au départ puisqu'il nous avait volé toute l'argent gagné par Ace mais il s'avérait qu'il voulait juste un peu d'argent afin d'avoir suffisamment pour s'acheter un bois de qualité. Après la construction d'un bateau avec le bois en question, il obtint énormément d'argent et nous remboursa un peu plus que ce qu'il nous avait prit et me donna la maquette fait à partir des reste du bois.

Je n'avait pas revu mes amis depuis un certain temps mais je savais qu'ils se portaient bien et que notre lien ne pouvait être détruit par la distance qui nous séparait.

Après avoir pris mes affaires, je rejoignais Ace et Sabo qui en avaient fait de même. Nous quittâmes ce qui avait été notre chez nous pendant plus de dix ans avec nostalgie et prîmes la route.

Après plusieurs jours de marche et feu de camp nocturne dans les bois pour éviter le noble, nous finassâmes par nous perdre. Nous ne savions plus où nous étions et vîmes un grand manoir sombre.

—Et si on demandait au propriétaire du manoir de nous indiquer le chemin ? proposais-je.

—Tu es fou ! Cet endroit fait bien trop peur pour que le propriétaire ne soit pas bizarre ! s'exclama Sabo.

—Mais non ! Je suis sûr qu'il est cool pour avoir un tel manoir !

J'entendis vaguement mes frères protester et marmonner des phrases tels que « Pourquoi a-t-on un frère si bizarre ? », « Qu'est-ce que je fais devant cette maison lugubre ? », « J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de monstres qui mangeront mes frères… » pendant que je me dirigeai vers la nouvelle aventure qui m'attendais.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais j'avais le sentiment que je devais absolument aller au manoir, que si j'y allais, je trouverais quelque chose d'unique que je ne retrouverai nulle part ailleurs, quelque chose qui me complétera et me fera me sentir plus vivant, plus heureux que je ne l'était déjà.

Arrivé au manoir, je sonna mais personne répondit. Je ne comptais pas abandonner pour si peu alors j'ouvris le portail qui n'eut aucune résistance. En entrant, je vis que le jardin était tout à fait différent de ce que je pensais depuis l'extérieur. Au lieu d'avoir des arbres morts tout au long du chemin vers la porte d'entrée, d'autres sortes de plantes desséchées dans le reste du territoire ainsi que du lierre noir grimpant le long des murs extérieurs du manoir semblant tomber en ruine, il y a en réalité de beaux arbres bien fleuris et colorés, de belles plantes bien entretenues ainsi que des murs propres et en parfait états.

Je fus émerveillé par une telle beauté des lieux semblables à un rêve éveillé. Mes frères arrivèrent après moi et ce qu'ils dirent m'étonnèrent au point de presque les prendre pour des fous.

—Lu' allons ailleurs, c'est vraiment lugubre par ici, commença Sabo.

—Ouais en plus j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'un quelconque monstre arrive pour nous manger ! poursuivit Ace.

—Qui est le monstre ? interrogea un belle voix grave et suave.

Je vis mes frère pâlir en observant par-dessus mes épaules. Je me retournai et mon cœur loupa un battement. Le plus bel homme sur terre se tenait devant moi. Il était grand et mince, avait de beaux yeux gris perçant, des beaux cernes lui allant étrangement bien et une petite barbichette le rendant plus viril, portait un chapeau blanc moelleux à taches noires, un long manteau noir à taches et dessin jaune lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, une paire de chaussures noires ainsi que deux paires de boucles d'oreilles en or et abordait un magnifique petit sourire moqueur. J'aimerais pouvoir lui retirer son bonnet pour l'admirer avec tous ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que le prendre dans mes bras pour sentir son odeur qui, j'en suis sûr, est un doux mélange d'arômes enivrantes.

—Ah ! cria fortement Sabo. Un monstre !

—Dégages le monstre ! Ne touches pas à mes frères ou je n'hésiterais pas à brûler ton gros tas de poils ! menaça étrangement Ace.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi mes frères insultaient-ils ce bel homme de monstre ? Je ne pus répondre à cette question à ce moment là mais bien vite, je compris la raison.

—Vous entrez chez moi sans ma permission et me traitez de monstre en me menaçant. Quels impolis vous faites. Que devrais-je faire de vous ? Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir après un tel affront. Peut-être que garder l'un de vous trois fera l'affaire mais lequel ?

—Prends moi si ça te chante mais laisses Luffy et Sabo s'en aller !

—Pourquoi ne pas nous prendre tous les trois ? En plus j'ai envie de voir l'intérieur de ce beau manoir !

Soudain, tout le monde me regarda étrangement, comme si je venais de déclarer qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de viande, ce que je refuse totalement.

—Lu'… m'appela calmement Sabo avec le ton qu'il utilisait quand il essayait de m'expliquer quelque chose. Un manoir avec des murs détruits et un jardin semblable aux cimetières des pires films d'horreurs n'est pas un bel endroit.

—C'est vrai que ça ressemblait à ça depuis l'extérieur mais une fois passé le portail c'est magnifique ! Les arbres verdoyants, les fleurs colorées, les oiseaux chantant et les murs en parfait état. Je n'ai jamais vu un lieu aussi beau !

Encore une fois, tout le monde me lançait des regards surpris et incrédule. Le premier à ce reprendre est ce bel inconnu si captivant au point où je serais capable de l'admirer toute la journée.

—C'est la première fois depuis ce jour qu'une personne puisse voir le véritable apparence de ce lieu, murmura-t-il. Comment t'appelles-tu gamin ?

—Je suis pas un gamin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy !

—Un D… C'est décidé, c'est toi que je garde. Pour les deux autres, je vous laisse le choix, vous pouvez rester ou partir.

Pour une quelconque raison, je fus heureux que ce bel inconnu voulu me garder. Je m'étais sentis comme étant important pour lui au point qu'il exige ma présence à ses côtés. Je sais que cela puisse paraître étrange pour une rencontre mais je pense que c'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre. C'est d'ailleurs un peu plus tard que je compris le sens de cette expression qui n'est pas de se recevoir plusieurs milliers de volts en pleine tête mais plutôt de tomber profondément amoureux au premier regard.

Ace décida qu'il faudrait mieux me récupérer et partir d'ici tandis que Sabo contra qu'il faudrait mieux rester ici pour fuir le noble. Ils se disputèrent au point de se battre au bout d'un moment mais finirent par se mettre d'accord.

—Oi le monstre ! apostropha Ace. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller que tu ne fasses rien de louche à mon petit frère, d'accord ?

—Si tu veux. Et l'autre ? Que compte il faire ?

—Trouver un moyen de récupérer Luffy, répondit Sabo.

—Pff, intéressant. Essayes donc de retrouver le chemin vers mon manoir avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Sabo passa la grille et s'éloigna de mon champ de vision. Je suivis, avec Ace, notre hôte qui se dirige vers l'entrée de sa demeure. L'intérieur du beau manoir était très grand mais aussi très vide. Il y avait une réception, une salle d'attente et des panneaux indicatifs notés « Urgence », « Salles de repos » et « Consultation ». L'entrée de la demeure ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une résidence mais plutôt à un hôpital.

Nous passâmes par une porte sans indication pour arriver à un couloir ressemblant bien plus à un lieu de vie qu'à une clinique. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à atteindre une porte située dans un quelconque couloir.

—Ace-ya, ce sera ta chambre, dit mon bel inconnu en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Tu peux la modifier comme bon te semble puisqu'elle sera à toi pendant tout ton séjour ici.

La salle était grande, bien plus grande que celle que je partageais avec mes frères qui avait plus d'espace qu'une chambre classique. Elle était également bien équipée avec un lit double, une table de chevet, une commode, une armoire à penderie, une pendule murale, un lustre ainsi qu'une bureau et la chaise assortie. L'ensemble des lieux était dans un ton harmonieux et luxueux avec des meubles en bois et tissus chers mais d'une même couleur marron et bleu, un papier peint en velours rouge et un sol en bois ciré.

—Wouah… Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi belle et chère ! m'exclamais-je tout excité.

—Lu', arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, une chambre toute détruite avec des meubles en lambeaux n'est ni beau ni cher ! me dit Ace avec un léger soupir.

Je fulminai intérieurement. Pourquoi mes deux frères ne pouvaient-ils pas voir la véritable beauté de ce lieu ? Étais-je le seul à voir chaque détail de ce magnifique manoir ? Était-ce des images issues de mon imagination comme semblaient insinuer mes frères ?

—Eh bien, Luffy est vraiment le seul capable de voir à travers la malédiction, chuchota mon beau dieu. Le dîner est à dix-neuf heures, dans la grande salle à manger située au bout du couloir. Si tu as besoin de faire tes besoins ou de te nettoyer, il y a une salle de bain avec toilette adjacente depuis la chambre par la porte qui se situe du côté caché de l'armoire depuis notre point de vue. N'entre pas dans les autres pièces, tu risques de réveiller les autres occupants des lieux. Luffy, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Je quittai la salle en compagnie de ce beau dieu sexy qui m'emmena jusqu'à une chambre située dans un autre couloir. La pièce était bien moins luxueuse que celle prêtée à Ace. Elle n'était occupée que par des meubles simples, de couleurs noires, tels qu'un lit double, une armoire à penderie, un bureau et sa chaise assortie, une lampe sur une table de chevet, une horloge ainsi qu'une porte menant sûrement à des toilettes. Les murs et le sol étaient peints en jaune, donnant un grand contraste entre les meubles et la salle.

—Désolé, le jaune et le noir sont mes couleurs préférés et je n'aime pas ce qui est trop cher inutilement. Si tu préfères avoir une chambre semblable à celle de ton frère, n'hésite pas à me le dire, il y en a plein dans ce manoir.

—La chambre d'Ace est trop couteux à mon goût. C'est beau mais je préfère les choses simples, shishishi.

—Content de l'entendre. Que dirais-tu de faire plus ample connaissance ? J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur toi.

—C'est d'accord ! De toute façon, je voulais que tu me parles de la malédiction que tu as mentionné tout à l'heure !

Il me fit un petit mais charmant sourire qui me fit fondre comme une glace en été. Nous nous asseyions sur le lit aussi moelleux que semblait l'être un nuage et commencions à discuter. Nous avions décidé de poser des questions sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus d'idée de ce que nous pourrions demander à l'autre. Je fis le premier à commencer.

—Tu connais déjà mon nom mais quel est le tien ?

—Trafalgar D Water Law mais tu peux m'appeler Law. Que voulait dire ton frère blond, il me semble que c'est Sabo-ya, par « fuir le gros con noble qui veut épouser Luffy » ?

—Oh… Il n'y a pas longtemps, un noble est venu me voir dans le petit village où je vivais avec mes frères pour me « demander » en mariage. Moi je n'avais pas compris mais quand je l'ai dis à mes frères, ils ont exigé de partir avant que le noble revienne et c'est comme ça qu'on a pu arriver ici ! Et toi ? Quelle est la malédiction dont tu murmurais ?

—C'est assez compliqué. Tu peux voir à quoi je ressemble, non ?

—Oui ! Tu es beau comme un dieu, shishishi !

—Si tu le dis… Mais c'est justement le problème. Il y a quelques mois, une petite fille, qui a dit s'appeler Sugar, est arrivée pour demander à s'abriter dans le manoir le temps que la pluie passe. J'ai accepté étant donné que cette demeure, qui est également une clinique privée, possède plusieurs chambres, que ce soit des chambres d'amis ou d'hôpital. Elle semblait être intéressée par mon physique et m'a demandé de devenir son mari. J'ai refusé ce qui l'a mise en colère. Elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos de maudire cette endroit avant de repartir en furie. Plus tard, quand des visiteurs sont arrivés, ils ont mystérieusement pris peur. Au départ, je n'avais pas compris mais après plusieurs autres personnes, j'ai finalement compris. Ce manoir et tout ceux présents à l'intérieur le jour où le sort a été lancé sont vues comme étant terrifiants par les visiteurs. La malédiction est puissante au point de modifier la perception du touché des visiteurs qui pensent être en contact avec des poils dès qu'ils nous touchent. Je ne sais pas comment arrêter le sort, ce qui m'embête beaucoup puisque je ne veux pas que les autres soient rejetés par la société à cause de moi. J'ai vraiment été heureux de t'entendre décrire parfaitement la véritable apparence de ce lieu. Tu m'as redonné un peu espoir alors merci.

—Ce qu'elle a fait est vraiment méchant ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir voir cet endroit mais ce serait encore mieux si tout le monde le pouvait !

—C'est vrai, c'est un belle endroit.

—Tu as dis qu'il y avait d'autres personnes ici, qui sont-ils ?

—D'abord, il y a mes amis qui m'aident dans la partie clinique du manoir. Ils sont sept, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, Ikkaku, Clione et Uni. Bepo, Shachi et Penguin m'assistent dans mes opérations tandis que les autres jouent le rôle d'infirmier. Ensuite, il y a les blessés que nous avons recueillis. Ils sont en train de récupérer dans leurs chambres individuelles. Enfin, il y a les proches des blessés qui sont dans des chambres d'amis comme celle de ton frère. Je les accueille également puisque ce manoir est entouré d'une barrière qui fait en sorte que seules les personnes dans le besoin peuvent trouver cet endroit. Si je ne les accueillais pas, ils ne pourraient plus retrouver le chemin jusqu'ici et s'inquiéteront inutilement pour leur proche. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai souhaité bonne chance à ton autre frère pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres questions alors je vais répondre aux tiennes.

—Comment vous vous réapprovisionnez si vous ne pouvez pas quitter le manoir ?

—Le jardin, qui est également englobé par la barrière, est très grand, il doit faire environ cinq fois la taille du manoir. La barrière nous permet de cultiver des fruits, des légumes ainsi que des plantes médicinales pour les médicaments, sans avoir besoin de s'en occuper. Elle élève également des animaux pour les œufs, le lait, la viande ainsi que la fourrure. Dans le pire des cas, je peux sortir du domaine pour nous acheter ce dont nous avons besoin puisque je suis celui qui a créé la sphère qui nous entoure.

—Cool ! Vous avez de la viande ! m'exclamais-je avec de la bave aux lèvres.

—Bien sûr, c'est remplis de protéines bon pour l'organisme alors il nous en faut forcément. Il devrait d'ailleurs en avoir dans le dîner de ce soir qui sera cuisiné par Shachi et Penguin.

—Génial ! J'ai tellement hâte ! On mange quand ?

Law jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures moins le quart. Il fit une tête légère étonné et déçu avant de répondre à ma question.

—On y va maintenant, il est l'heure. Le temps est passé vraiment vite…

Je devais avouer être légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer de parler à Law mais je savais que j'aurais d'autres occasions de le faire alors j'avais tout simplement laissé l'instinct qui arrivait toujours à surpasser les autres, celle d'être attiré par la nourriture au point de pouvoir se guider grâce à elle.

Nous quittions la chambre pour nous rendre à la salle à manger qui était plus grande que la chambre d'Ace, elle-même plus grande que celle de Law. Il y avait plusieurs tables rondes éparpillées dans la pièce éclairé un grand lustre accroché au centre de la salle. Tout était élégant et luxueux. Les murs semblaient briller d'or tandis que les nappes étaient brodées de fils d'or. Des diamants étaient incrustés dans le lustre, reflétant d'autant plus la lumière.

Il y avait déjà une vingtaine de personnes. Ils saluaient tous Law quand nous passions près d'eux. Nous arrivions au bout de la salle où se trouvait une sorte de cuisine avec deux personnes à l'intérieur.

—Luffy, je te présente Shachi et Penguin. Les gars, je vous présente Luffy, il peut voir la véritable apparence de ce lieu.

—Cool ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que de nouvelles têtes ne sont pas passées par ici ! se réjouissait celui que je supposais être Shachi puisque l'autre portait un bonnet avec « Penguin » inscrit dessus.

—Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour aller nourrir les blessés. Tu veux nous accompagner ? me demanda Law.

—Shishishi, bien sûr !

En effet, d'autre personne arrivèrent plus tard dont, à ma grande surprise, un ours polaire. Je fus surpris mais émerveillé de le voir parler. Je pensais être le seul capable de voir la véritable apparence des occupants du manoir alors voir un animal m'avait surpris. Law m'expliqua plus tard que le fameux Bepo aimait simplement s'habiller en ours au cas où un enfant aurait besoin d'être calmé.

—Bon ! Ikkaku, Clione et Umi, vous irez servir les plats dans la grande salle à manger. Shachi et Penguin, vous serez de service dans la petite salle. Bepo, Jean Bart et moi iront nourrir les blessés, j'en profiterai pour faire un point sur l'état des patients. Luffy, tu veux venir avec moi ?

—Bien sûr !

Nous prîmes chacun un chariot avant de quitter la salle. En sortant de la salle à manger, nous tombâmes sur Ace qui semblait lancer des regards noirs à la porte jusqu'à notre arrivé. Il fut surpris pendant quelques instants avant d'attraper mon bras et de me mettre derrière son dos, de façon protectrice.

—Ne touchez pas à un seul cheveux de mon frère, bande de monstres ! Et toi Luffy, ne t'approche pas d'eux ! C'est dangereux ! Ces êtres inhum-

—Ace ! Ne prononces pas le mot que tu étais sur le point de dire ! Comment peux-tu être si cruel envers eux alors qu'ils nous ont accueillis gentiment !?

—Ce n'est pas moi qui-

—Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres ! Même si tu les vois différemment, ils ont toujours des sentiments ! Ils sont si gentils, c'est cruel de les traiter comme ça…

Je me détournai d'Ace pour rejoindre Law qui me regardait tristement. Il me demanda si j'allais bien, ce que je confirmai en hochant de la tête. Nous reprîmes ce que nous étions sur le point de faire, avec Ace qui décida de nous suivre.

La première chambre que nous visitions était occupé par un vieil homme avec une drôle de moustache en forme de lune tourné vers le haut. Il était drôlement grand pour un papi, encore plus que Law qui devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

—Bon, près pour le deuxième bilan de santé quotidien, Newgate-ya ?

—Gurarara, bien sûr !

—Newgate, murmura Ace. Père ?

—Oh ? Ah ! Ace ! Bon fiston ! Comment vas-tu ?

—Que fais-vous là père ? Vous avez soudainement disparu il y a quelques mois avec quelques uns de mes frères et maintenant je vous retrouve avec une apparence de monstre !

—Gurarara, calmes-toi mon jeune fils ! Laisses moi t'expliquer. Je ne suis pas vraiment devenu un monstre, tes yeux te font juste croire que c'est le cas à cause d'une malédiction. Je suis bien humain tout comme notre hôte qui nous a accueilli, tes frères et moi, lorsque nous nous étions perdu dans la forêt. Il a remarqué mon problème de santé alors il nous a proposé de rester le temps de me guérir.

Ace sembla être perdu, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou pensé. Je vis le vieil homme sourire chaleureusement à Ace pendant que Law vérifiait son état. Je savais que mon frère avait rencontré quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son père mais c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais de mes propres yeux. À ce moment là, j'étais certain de deux choses. La première était que cet homme était bon et aimait Ace de tout son cœur. La seconde était que j'admirais de plus en plus Law au point de vouloir rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

—À ce rythme là tu seras guéri dans un mois, Newgate-ya, mais je voudrais te garder à l'œil pour au moins deux semaines de plus, le temps d'être bien certain que le processus est terminé et que tu ne viens pas tout gâcher en recommençant à boire. Après ce laps de temps, libre à toi et tes fils de partir ou de rester un peu plus longtemps.

—Gurarara, merci pour ton aide, gamin !

—Je ne suis pas un gamin, moi au moins je ne cache pas mes légumes sous mon coussin pour ne pas avoir à les manger.

Law fit un sourire narquois avant de demander à Bepo de donner le plat spécialement préparé pour le papi. Il lui souhaita un bonne appétit avant que nous ne passions à la chambre suivante occupé par un homme un peu plus vieux que moi, ayant des étranges cheveux verts.

—Re-bonjour Zoro-ya, je vais vérifier ta blessure au torse.

Law prit son temps pour observer la grosse cicatrice sur le torse de l'homme avant de remettre de nouveaux bandages.

—Tu guéris drôlement vite, la plaie est bientôt complètement refermé. Si tout se passe bien, je dirais qu'elle ne sera plus en mesure de se rouvrir dans trois jours, sauf si ton père te blesse de nouveau lors de ton entraînement à l'épée. Comme tous les blessés et malades que j'ai soigné, je ne te laisserai quitter ce lieu qu'une semaine après avoir complètement guéri.

—Pas question, je peux retourner à l'entraînement maintenant !

—Tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit, ordre du médecin ! Je n'aime pas faire de travail inutile alors ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher pour être certain que tu ne rouvriras aucune blessure.

Jean Bart donna le dîner à l'homme. Je remarquai que la taille de la cloche était plus petite que celui du papi. Quand l'homme la souleva, je vis un plat différent de celui donné précédemment. Je jetai un coup chariot et vit que chaque cloche avait une note, comme si chaque patient avait un plat spécialement conçu pour lui. Je posai la question à Law qui m'expliqua que les repas étaient faits selon les besoins de chacun.

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre suivante qui était occupé par une fille aux cheveux bleus. Comme pour les deux autres fois, Law salua la patiente avant de débuter son examen.

—Ton entorse au poignet est sur la bonne voie, Vivi-ya. Mes estimations restent les mêmes, tu devrais guérir dans deux semaines.

—Merci docteur.

Nous quittâmes la salle après avoir donné le repas. Nous refîmes plusieurs fois ce cycle jusqu'à avoir fait le tour des patients. Parmi les patients, il y avait Kyros, un homme ayant perdu une jambe, Chopper, un enfant renne étant victime de la mystérieuse maladie du nez bleu que Law venait de trouver le remède, Sanji, un homme un peu plus vieux que moi transformé en pierre par une certaine Hancock, Bonney, une femme qui changeait d'âge d'un coup sans le vouloir, Trebol, un homme qui dégoulinait toujours de morve, César, un homme qui lâchait des gaz toutes les dix secondes et Cavendish, un homme qui avait étrangement une seconde personnalité lorsqu'il dormait.

Nous arrivâmes dans un salon bien plus petite et moins luxueuse mais plus chaleureuse que la grande salle à manger d'or. Elle était composée de plusieurs canapés rouges autour d'une table basse en verre sur laquelle étaient placés des plats. Il y avait également un tapis marron dans la zone délimité par les sofas qui rendait l'endroit encore plus chaleureux. Les murs étaient blancs tandis que le sol et la cheminée avaient la couleur du bois.

—Ceux qui n'aiment pas le luxe viennent manger ici. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que mes amis et moi. Dans la grande salle à manger, il y a Marco-ya, Thatch-ya, Haruta-ya, Vista-ya et Izou-ya qui sont des fils de Newgate-ya, Mihawk-ya le père de Zoro-ya qui m'a également demandé de créer un antidote pour le mauvais sens de l'orientation de son fils, Koza-ya et Pell-ya qui sont là pour la princesse Vivi-ya d'Alabasta, les princesses Rebecca-ya et Viola-ya de Dressrosa ainsi que Léo-ya et Manshelly-ya qui sont là pour Kyros-ya, les docteur Kureha-ya et Hiluluk-ya ainsi que Dalton-ya pour le petit Chopper-ya, les cuisiniers Zeff-ya, Patty-ya et Carne-ya pour Sanji-ya ainsi que Monet-ya et Vergo-ya pour César-ya. Il n'y a cependant personne pour Bonney-ya et Trebol-ya.

—C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient personne, murmurais-je.

—C'est vrai mais ils étaient seuls à leur arrivé alors c'est compréhensible. Bon allons manger.

Je m'assis entre Law et Ace qui semblait être à moitié présent parmi nous depuis que nous avions vu le papi avec la chouette moustache. Les amis de Law nous rejoignirent rapidement ce qui nous avait permis de pouvoir débuter le repas convivial.

Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Law ne parlait pas beaucoup mais semblait heureux d'être ici. Il portait ce petit sourire en coin qui n'était ni son sourire espiègle, ni son sourire narquois mais plutôt un honnête sourire de tendresse.

La joie cessa lorsqu'un boucan se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Nous regardâmes tous par la fenêtre et vîmes une foule d'hommes armés de sabres. Ils ouvrirent le portail et envahirent le jardin. Je vis deux personnes à la tête du groupe qui me firent écarquiller les yeux. Il y avait Sabo accompagné de Kid. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ace qui était également surpris.

Nos hôtes se précipitèrent tous dehors. Ace et moi les suivîmes du mieux que nous le pouvions. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes qui se dirigèrent vers différents endroits. Shachi et Penguin prirent la direction de la salle à manger tandis que Jean Bart, Clione, Ikkaku et Umi se dirigèrent vers l'aile médicale et que Bepo courut vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Law. Ace et moi suivîmes Law qui sortit du manoir pour faire face aux envahisseurs.

—C'est donc toi le fameux Trafalgar Law. La rumeur était donc vrai. Il faut être dans le besoin, non feinté, pour trouver le manoir du célèbre chirurgien de la mort capable de soigner n'importe quel blessure ou maladie qui est récemment devenu un monstre. J'ai vraiment été chanceux d'être tombé sur ce jeune homme désespéré de pouvoir récupérer son jeune frère au point de me demander de l'aide alors que je convoite cette même personne qui deviendra ma femme, ria Kidd.

—Premièrement, Luffy est un homme et non une femme et il n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir t'épouser. Deuxièmement, tu entres sans permission chez les gens sans même décliner ton identité. Troisièmement, je vois clairement une entaille très récente dans l'abdomen de Sabo-ya qui a sûrement été causé par l'un de tes hommes. Quatrièmement, tu ruines la tranquillité de mes patients ainsi que celle de leurs proches. Et enfin, cinquièmement, tu viens ici dans le très clair but de m'assassiner. Je suis dans le regret de te dire que je ne te laisserais pas partir sans t'avoir fait payer des intérêts.

—Si tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour avoir ma femme est de te payer, je le peu très bien puisque j'ai bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour rénover ton pitoyable manoir en ruine !

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, ton corps devrait me suffire. Il me fallait de toute façon un cobaye pour l'antidote de Trebol-ya et Bonney-ya, annonça Law avec un sourire sadique qui me fit trembler de peur mais aussi d'excitation.

Je vis Kidd dégluti un bref instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son ton arrogant. Une information dans les paroles de Law monta soudainement dans mon petit cerveau. Sabo était blessé. Ace dût s'en rendre compte également puisqu'il se précipita vers Sabo. Je voulus faire de même mais fus arrêté par un ordre d'Ace.

—Lu' ! Ne t'approches pas ! C'est ce que Kidd veut !

—Mais… Et Sabo ?

—Laisses moi m'en occuper ! Reste avec Law !

—Ace ! cria Sabo. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas sauver Luffy ?

—Est-ce que Luffy sera heureux avec ce noble !?

—Peut-être que non mais c'est toujours mieux que de le laisser avec ce monstre ! C'est même toi qui voulait que j'aille chercher de l'aide pendant que tu veille sur Luffy !

—Oui mais… Law n'est peut-être pas si méchant que ça…

—Mais c'est un monstre !

—Ce n'est pas ce qu'ont dit les patients, ils avaient l'air tous heureux d'être ici et reconnaissant de pouvoir être soigné… Et puis… Apparemment ce n'est qu'une illusion, personne n'est un monstre selon père…

—Mais…

—Sabo… Luffy semble vraiment apprécier Law… Peut-être qu'il est temps pour nous de laisser notre oisillon de petit frère s'envoler de ses propres ailes, non ?

—Oui… Tu as raison…

Je fus heureux d'entendre que mes frères étaient prêts à me laisser rester auprès de Law. Je voulus les prendre dans mes bras mais me retins fortement pour éviter de tomber dans le piège de Kidd. Je vis Bepo arriver avec une longue épée qu'il lança à Law qui le dégaina.

—Si tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre avec un sabre plus long, tu es bien idiot le monstre, ahahahahaha ! ria Kidd. Mes gardes du corps vont te décapiter avant même que tu ne m'atteigne ! Ahahahahaha !

—Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, j'ai beau être un médecin, je sais tout de même me battre. Et puis, je me ferais un plaisir de conserver vos sangs pour mes futurs patients.

Les hommes de Kidd s'élancèrent vers Law qui les repoussa à coup de sabre. Il se déplaisait si gracieusement et de façon si fluide que j'eus la sensation d'assister à la danse céleste que me réservait ce beau dieu. Je ne vis pas l'homme qui se faufila derrière moi jusqu'à entendre Law crier mon nom. Je vis ma vie défiler sous mes yeux et soudain un blanc obscurcit ma vision.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais ni mort, ni assommé mais toujours bien conscient face au pelage de Bepo qui faisait du karaté sur mon attaquant. Une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit à cet instant.

—Trop cool ! criais-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

—Désolé…

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais je m'en moquai à cet instant. Tout ce qui m'importait était que j'avais un ours faisant du karaté devant moi, même si j'étais au courant que ce n'était qu'un homme déguisé en ours.

Le combat se termina rapidement avec une défaite de Kidd qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Law demanda à Sabo de le suivre jusqu'à l'aile médical. Je me souvins soudain de la blessure de Sabo qui devrait normalement lui faire perdre connaissance ou même au moins saigner pour qu'elle puisse être vu à travers les vêtements. Je fis part de mon étonnement à Law qui me répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

—C'est grâce à ma barrière, elle fige les blessures pour les empêcher d'empirer avant que je ne m'occupe des patients.

Law guérit la blessure de Sabo qui fut installé dans la chambre en face de celle du papi géant. Quelques jours plus tard, une fête se fit dans la grande salle à manger où tous ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés mangeaient, buvaient, chantaient et dansaient pour une raison en particulier. Ils étaient tous heureux pour une raison qu'ils refusèrent de me dire. Ils me demandèrent cependant d'aller chercher Law dans sa chambre, ce que je fis sans me poser de question.

Je toquai à la porte de la chambre et attendis la réponse qui n'arriva pas. Je me permis alors d'entrer sans autorisation et fus surpris de ne voir que du noir alors que Law était censé être ici. Je m'avançai doucement en appelant le nom du propriétaire de la salle jusqu'à soudainement sentir une chaleur m'étreindre par-derrière.

—Luffy…

Mon corps frissonna au son de cette douce voix mielleuse. Je la connaissais. Elle appartenait à l'homme qui hantait inconsciemment mes rêves depuis quelques nuits. L'homme avec qui je voudrais passer le restant de ma vie. Je l'entendis me murmurer un « je t'aime » au creux de mon oreille qui me fit chavirer et fondre de bonheur.

Je quittai sa chaleur pour lui faire face et lui murmurer un « moi aussi » avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur ses lèvres. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et rien ne pouvais briser ce moment de bonheur.

—Ah !

Sauf peut-être le cris de fillette d'Ace qui se fit entendre sur toute la propriété. Law et moi nous échangions un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Une fois notre souffle repris, nous nous rendions à la chambre de mon frère où un attroupement s'était déjà réuni.

—Lu'… C'est quoi cette pièce vraiment très cher ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'objets avec autant de valeur !

—Je te l'avais dis Ace ! Attends… Tu les vois ?

—Il y a une lumière blanche puis pouf ! La chambre en ruine est devenu ça ! Et pourquoi je vois des inconnus que je n'avais jamais vu dans ce manoir !?

—Ils étaient là avant nous Ace…

—Ne me dis pas que… Ce sont ces monstres !?

L'ampoule dans mon cerveau s'illumina. Je compris ce qu'il se passait. La malédiction venait d'être rompu ce qui avait provoqué la confusion chez Ace. Étrangement, il semblait également légèrement dégoûté.

—Si seulement j'avais cru Luffy, je n'aurais jamais gribouillé les murs en pensant que Law se moquait de moi… marmonna mon frère, me faisant remarqué les marques noirs sur le beau mur.

Et c'est de cette manière que je peux aujourd'hui vivre avec le beau dieu qu'est mon amant, dans son magnifique manoir magique.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, je félicite ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à la fin parce que moi-même je n'aurais pas le courage de lire autant ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris toutes les références comme Sugar qui peut donner l'illusion que des personnes sont des monstres au lieu de les transformer en jouets ou la sphère de Law qui rappelle sa Room. En tout cas, j'espère que ce OS vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé !_


	3. LuNeige et HuntLawer—Blanche Neige

_Fini ! Bon, au départ ça devait être Raiponce mais bon... Bonne lecture !_

**LuNeige et HuntLawer**

L'équipage au chapeau de paille, accosta sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Les membres remarquèrent assez rapidement la présence du sous-marin jaune appartenant à leur allié, les pirates du Heart dirigé par Trafalgar Law. Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine du navire à proue en forme de lion, partit vérifier la présence de celui qu'il considère comme étant l'un de ses coéquipiers. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon et allongea son bras jusqu'à la barrière de protection pour pouvoir monter sur le pont.

\- Hey ! Torao ! Tu es là ? cria à plein poumons le jeune homme en caoutchouc.

\- Chapeau de paille ! apostropha un homme portant un chapeau écrit « Penguin » dessus pendant qu'il repliait la voile. Ne monte pas comme ça sur le Polar Tang ! J'aurais pu t'attaquer en pensant que tu étais un ennemi !

\- Shishishi, désolé ! Dès que j'ai vu votre sous-marin, j'étais tellement content de pouvoir voir Torao que je n'y ai pas pensé !

\- Tu ne réfléchis jamais de toute façon… marmonna l'aîné dans sa barbe inexistante. Cap'tain est à l'intérieur en train de se préparer pour visiter l'île !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de dire un « merci » et se précipita à l'intérieur où il trouva celui qu'il cherchait dans l'infirmerie, en train de fouiller les placards.

\- Torao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais l'inventaire de ce qu'il reste à l'infirmerie pour savoir quoi acheter sur l'île.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, ça ira, j'ai presque fini. Et puis, ça ira plus vite si tu ne touches à rien, Mugiwara-ya.

Le jeune Monkey cessa immédiatement son mouvement. Le chirurgien avait raison, il était sur le point de toucher une fiole qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- De quoi ? Que tu étais sur le point de briser mon remède contre les brûlures d'estomac en voulant le toucher ou que nous allons atterrir sur la même île ?

\- Les deux !

\- Je ne savais pas. Je te connais juste assez pour savoir que tu allais faire le contraire de ce que je te disais et toucher ce qui te semblerait le plus intéressant, donc la seule fiole sur la table. Pour ce qui est de ta présence sur la même île que moi, ça peut arriver que nos Log Pose nous indiquent la même île alors je ne suis pas si surpris que ça.

\- Bouh ! C'est nul ! Moi qui voulais te surprendre…

\- Bien tenté Mugiwara-ya. Bon, j'ai presque fini alors patiente jusque là.

L'homme caoutchouc fit comme demandé et ne fut pas déçu. En effet, le chirurgien termina son activité quelques minutes plus tard, cinq pour être plus précis. Il prit son manteau et sorti de la salle avec le plus jeune, son chapeau blanc tacheté étant déjà sur sa tête. Ils quittèrent ensemble le sous-marin et allèrent en ville avec quelques membres de leur équipage respectif, les autres étant soit déjà partis, soit de garde des navires maintenant côte à côte.

Le groupe composé de Law, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Chopper, Usopp, Jean Bart, Ikkaku, Uni et Clione, soit quatorze personnes, remarquèrent rapidement l'étrange ambiance de la ville. En effet, à leur passage, les habitants de cette dernière murmurèrent des phrases tel que « Ils sont parfaits ! », « On les a enfin trouvé ! », « Allons prévenir le roi ! », « On va enfin pouvoir avoir une représentation pour cette pièce ! », « Il faut accueillir dignement nos héros ! », « Nos sauveurs sont enfin arrivés ! Notre prière a été entendu ! », « Génial ! » ou encore « Je sens que ça va être la meilleure représentation de l'histoire de notre île ! ».

Nos pirates furent prit au dépourvu. Ils, enfin ceux ayant un minimum d'intelligence, ne comprirent pas un traitre mots des divagations des habitants qui n'avaient presque aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Ils ne purent se questionner davantage qu'un homme habillé en garde vint les aborder.

\- Bonjour messieurs dames les visiteurs, notre roi souhaite vous rencontrer dans son palais.

\- Et que nous vaut cet honneur ? demanda la seule archéologue du groupe.

\- Notre très cher roi adoré a l'intention de vous confier une mission de la plus grande importance pour la survie de notre nation.

\- Comment pouvons-nous être sure que ceci n'est pas un piège ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des étrangers, vous ne pouvez pas être certain que nous sommes apte à réaliser vos besoins.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune preuve puisque je n'ai aucune raison de plaider innocence étant donnée que je ne suis pas coupable. Je tiens simplement à vous demander de me faire confiance. Nous savons que vous êtes nos seuls et espoir. Tous les citoyens l'ont compris. Je vous en pris, aidez nous !

Les rares pirates à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cerveau se jetèrent des regards afin de déterminer l'action à suivre. Ce fut finalement la prochaine phrase du chevalier qui détermina leur futur.

\- Notre roi vous récompensera en réalisant un souhait chacun dans la mesure de ses capacités. Ça peut être de l'argent, de-

\- On accepte ! cria la navigatrice rousse au grand désespoir des membres de l'équipage du Heart.

\- Merci, nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissant ! Veuillez me suivre, messieurs dames !

Le groupe ne tarda pas à arriver au palais royal. Les pirates furent accueillis avec acclamation. Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône où les attendait le roi.

\- Bienvenu à vous, mes chers sauveurs ! Je suis le roi de cette île et je vous demande votre aide. En effet, nous avons un énorme soucis et nous vous sommes reconnaissants à votre d'avoir accepté-

\- Attendez ! cria la rousse à forte poitrine. Nous n'avons pas encore accepté ! Nous voulons d'abord connaître la récompense promise pour vous aider~

\- Oh… Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ? Très bien, je vais écouter la requête de chacun, à commencer par vous mademoiselle.

\- Je voudrais un milliard de Berry !

\- Mmh… Que direz-vous de deux milliards de Berry ?

\- Marché conclu ! On accepte la demande !

\- Euh… Et les autres souhaits ? demanda le roi, pas très certain.

\- Oh vous en faites pas, tant que vous répondiez à leur souhait, aucun soucis ! Alors ? Qui doivent-ils combattre ?

\- Euh… Personne…

\- Comment ? Alors pourquoi demander notre aide si ce n'est pas pour combattre ?

De la sueur dégoulina du roi. Il ne comprit pas quand est-ce qu'il avait insinué involontaire que ses invités devaient se battre. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention plus longtemps et de plutôt se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils ont accepté.

\- Euh... Donc… Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma requête et vous promet de vous récompenser comme il se doit. Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je vais vous faire passer un entretien individuel pour mieux vous connaître et vous attribuer le rôle qui vous conviendrait le mieux dans cette affaire. Je vous ferai connaître les résultats demain matin afin que vous puissiez profiter un maximum du banquet de ce soir.

\- VIANDE ! Shishishi, merci le vieux ! Vous êtes super sympa !

Le roi hésita à punir cet être qui venait de me traiter de vieux malgré ses trente ans mais décida d'utiliser le maximum de bonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas condamné l'un de ses sauveurs.

Comme convenu, l'hôte leur posa à chacun les questions « Qu'aimez vous faire ? », « Comment les autres vous voient ils ? » et « Quels sont vos qualités ? ». Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses invités était qu'il les observait durant le banquet pour concrétiser ses idées.

Le lendemain matin, les pirates furent réuni dans la même salle que la veille, où les attendaient déjà le roi ainsi que quelques autres personnes.

\- Bonjour mes très chers invités, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, commença le roi. J'ai avec moi les meilleurs tailleurs du royaume qui vont tout faire pour vous créer vos costumes avant le mois prochain. Avant de me couper, laissez moi finir ! Comme je vous le disais, vous serez encore dans ce royaume le mois prochain. En effet, le Log Pose prend un mois entier à se recharger ici !

\- Oh, heureusement que vous êtes là pour nous divertir pendant tout ce temps, votre majestueuse royauté ! flatta Nami avec le symbole des Berry dans les yeux.

\- Oui, heureusement que je suis là ! Mais c'est vous qui allez nous divertir !

Un « Hein ? » général de fit entendre du groupe d'étranger qui n'avait toujours pas compris la raison de leur présence au sein de ce palais.

\- Bah oui, vous avez accepté hier de jouer une pièce de théâtre qui va se dérouler le mois prochain ! En fonction de la réussite de la représentation, je peux augmenter ou diminuer la récompense promise à chacun.

Les pirates comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Eux, des professionnels de l'illégalité, venaient de se faire avoir comme des débutants par un roi qui leur avait promis récompense alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir de force ce qu'ils désiraient. Maintenant qu'ils avaient donné leur accord, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, fierté oblige.

\- Bien ! Voilà les dossiers avec la distribution des rôles et les différentes scènes. Pendant que vous les lirez, les tailleurs vont prendre vos mesures alors ne soyez pas surpris de leur présence à côté de vous !

Le roi distribua un dossier chacun. La couverture était simplement une feuille blanche avec le titre de la pièce « LuNeige et le chasseur » au centre. En ouvrant le dossier, les pirates tombèrent de nouveau sur le titre en entête mais également sur le résumé de l'histoire en haut de la page et la distribution des rôles en bas. La plupart d'entre eux se figèrent à la vue des mots inscris et l'un d'entre eux lâcha même son script qui tomba sur la page capable d'effrayer même les plus grands pirates, dévoilant ainsi le terrible secret.

« Titre : LuNeige et le Chasseur

Résumé :

LuNeige était une belle jeune fille de dix-neuf ans vivant au royaume de Paradis. Sa beauté était tel que sa belle-mère Namitch, la seconde épouse de son père le roi ZoroKing, en était jalouse. Cette dernière envoya un chasseur itinérant, HuntLawer, aller tuer LuNeige dans la forêt mais une histoire d'amour naquit entre les deux jeunes adultes et HuntLawer, incapable de tuer LuNeige, l'envoya se réfugier chez les sept nains de la forêt.

Rôles :

Narrateur : le roi Grimm

Princesse : LuNeige

Chasseur : HuntLawer

Roi : ZoroKing

Première reine : DeathRobin

Seconde reine : Namitch

Miroir magique : Roflet

Gibier : GiChoppier

Père de HuntLawer : Bepère

Nain grincheux : Jeangrin CheuxBart

Nain timide : TimUsoppide

Nain atchoum : Shatchoum

Nain joyeux : Pengyeux

Nain dormeur : Ikkameur

Nain simplet : Clioplet

Nain prof : Uniprof

Soldats : les nains et Bepère déguisés »

\- J'espère que la pièce vous plaît, commença le roi. J'ai eu l'idée il y a dix ans mais je ne trouvais pas les acteurs idéaux. Je commençais à désespérer puis vous êtes arrivés. Grâce à vous j'ai pu parfaite mon œuvre âgé d'une décennie et donner des noms aux personnages que je voulais créer. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les noms des personnages ressemblent aux votre, vous allez donc jouer leur rôle. Seul Robin, les nains et Bepo ont deux identités étant donné qu'ils ne vont pas apparaître souvent et vont surtout être des figurants. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que ce sera une réussite ! Et puis, moi, le roi Grimm du royaume de Contes, va vous faire l'honneur d'être le narrateur de la pièce alors ce sera forcément une réussite !

C'est sur ces sages paroles royal que les pirates durent commencer à répéter, malgré leur plainte sur leur rôle comme l'avait fait Nami lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle devait être une sorcière ou Chopper lorsqu'il avait su qu'il n'allait être qu'un gibier que le chasseur allait tuer. Étrangement, le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'était nullement dérangé de jouer le rôle d'une fille alors qu'il était un homme. Peut-être qu'il était trop idiot pour être gêné ou qu'il aimait tout simplement se travestir, personne ne sut la raison.

Un mois passa. Les autres membres des deux équipages étaient excités à l'idée de voir leurs amis jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. Brook s'était même proposé d'être le musicien du spectacle, au grand plaisir du roi Grimm.

La salle de spectacle se remplissait rapidement. Tous les habitants du royaume ainsi que les voyageurs s'étaient réunis dans cet immense bâtiment ne contenant qu'une seule salle pouvant accueillir tout ce beau monde. Une fois tout le monde installé, les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place à une douce mélodie annonçant le début de l'histoire.

**Il était une fois, dans le royaume de Paradis, vivait une belle reine au cœur pur du nom de DeathRobin. Elle aimait son peuple autant que son roi. Un jour, par un temps enneigé, alors qu'elle bouquinait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre commune avec le roi ZoroKing, elle se coupa en voulant tourner une page. Elle eu alors une pensée.**

_\- J'aimerais avoir une belle fille à la peau aussi laiteuse que la neige, aux cheveux aussi ténébreux que les lettres décorant un livre et au cœur aussi romantique que le rouge du sang._

**Son vœu fut exaucé l'année suivante. Elle eut une magnifique princesse aux cheveux noirs, à la peau blanche et au grand cœur tendre plein d'amour. Ils vivaient heureux tous les trois, avec le roi, mais ce bonheur ne dura pas. En effet, aux sept ans de la petite princesse LuNeige, la reine mourut. Comprenant que sa fille avait besoin d'une mère, le roi ZoroKing décida de se remarier.**

_\- Je demande à ce que toutes les belles femmes libres souhaitant m'épouser viennent prendre audience !_

**Finalement, il se maria à une belle femme du nom de Namitch qui semblait bien s'entendre avec sa fille, mais Namitch n'était pas comme sa précédente femme. À son insu, cette dame n'était ni bonne ni sage mais plutôt orgueilleuse et avide. Elle n'aimait que l'argent et ne désirait qu'être la plus belle femme du royaume. La journée, elle portait un masque de bonté tandis que la nuit, son véritable visage se dévoilait face à son miroir à qui elle ne posait qu'une question.**

_\- Miroir, mon beau miroir Roflet, dit moi qui est la plus belle femme du royaume._

_\- La beauté ultime ne peut être que vous, ma belle reine._

**Satisfaite, la reine partit se coucher. La même scénario se reproduisait chaque jour mais tout changea un jour, lorsque LuNeige eut ses dix-neuf ans. En effet, la jeune fille devenair de plus en plus belle et bonne chaque jour, jusqu'à un jour dépasser la beauté artificielle de la méchante reine.**

_\- Miroir, mon beau miroir Roflet, dit moi qui est la plus belle du royaume._

_\- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire, ma belle reine, que vous n'êtes pas la plus belle du royaume._

_\- Comment !? Qui a osé surpasser ma beauté parfaite ? Répond miroir magique !_

_\- C'est LuNeige, ma reine. Sa beauté grandissait chaque jour et aujourd'hui, le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, elle est devenue la plus belle de tout le royaume, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement._

_\- Jamais je ne laisserai ce crime passer !_

**Namitch passa toute la nuit à réfléchir d'un moyen de tuer sa belle fille sans la rendre suspecte. Heureusement pour elle, le roi devait partir en voyage d'affaire le lendemain matin. Elle décida d'engager un chasseur itinérant pour faire le salle travail à sa place.**

_\- Toi le roturier ! Tu es un chasseur, non ?_

_\- Oui majesté, je m'appelle-_

_\- Je m'en moque de ton nom ! Tu vas aller emmener LuNeige dans la forêt et la tuer pour moi ! Pour me prouver qu'elle est bien morte, tu me rapporteras son cœur !_

**Le chasseur prit congé et sortit du palais. Une fois seul, il ne put s'empêcher d'insulter la reine.**

_\- Mais pour qui elle se prend cette vieille sorcière !? Demander à un parfait inconnu d'aller tuer quelqu'un est vraiment déplacé ! Son pouvoir lui est monté au cerveau ou quoi ? En plus, il me semble que ce n'est même pas la vrai reine de Shinsekai puisque la femme que le roi a aimé est morte ! Et puis, le nom LuNeige me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus…_

**Il remarqua alors la présence de la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Celle-ci semblait s'amuser avec des petits oiseaux et avait un magnifique sourire ornant son visage.**

_\- Qu'elle est belle… J'aimerais que son cœur soit aussi beau que son visage parfait…_

**Il décida d'aller la voir pour apprendre à la connaître et peut-être découvrir la belle couleur de son cœur.**

_\- Bonjour, je m'appelle HuntLawer. Comment dois-je appeler la magnifique jeune fille qui s'amuse à jouer avec d'adorables oiseaux ?_

**La princesse accorda son attention à son interlocuteur et son cœur rata un battement. En effet, le chasseur était un bel homme, le plus beau que LuNeige n'ait jamais vu.**

_\- Je m'appelle LuNeige ! Shishishi, enchanté !_

**HuntLawer fut pris d'un immense chagrin. La reine lui avait ordonné de tuer une personne si belle et innocente. Il en était certain. LuNeige était pur comparé à la reine. Il se promit de sauver cette ange descendue du ciel et décida de tromper la reine Namitch.**

_\- LuNeige, que direz-vous d'aller faire une ballade dans la forêt ? Je vous protégerai des animaux sauvages ._

_\- Oui ! Ce sera génial ! J'adore la forêt, merci Law !_

**Les deux jeunes gens, accompagné des petits volatiles, se rendirent dans la forêt. Ils se promenèrent un bon moment jusqu'au moment où le chasseur décida qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment enfoncé dans la forêt.**

_\- LuNeige… Tu dois fuir… Ne reviens pas au palais, la reine veut ta mort ! Elle m'a demandé de te tuer et de lui ramener ton cœur ! Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de ta beauté…_

_\- Belle maman a fait ça… ?_

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas lui apporter ton cœur. Je vais tuer un animal sauvage et substituer son cœur avec le tiens. Je te protégerai, je te le promets…_

_\- … D'accord mais tu reviendras auprès de moi ! Promis ?_

_\- Promis. Une fois que je lui aurais donner le mauvais cœur, je reviendrai te chercher et nous pourrions aller de l'autre côté de la forêt, où se trouve le royaume de Shinsekai. Une fois là bas nous serons en sécurité mais tu dois d'abord m'attendre dans la forêt._

_\- D'accord… À tout à l'heure… Fais attention à toi !_

**La princesse se mit à courir dans la direction opposée au palais, s'éloignant de plus en plus de HuntLawer qui partit de son côté pour chasser. Elle tomba sur une maison et décida d'y trouver refuge. La porte était ouverte et sept personnes s'y trouvais.**

_\- Bonjour… Excusez moi… Je m'appelle LuNeige et je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi… Ma belle mère veut me tuer, je peux rester ici le temps que mon sauveur vienne me chercher ?_

**Les sept personnes se regardèrent entre eux, semblant communiquer par le regard, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prennent la parole pour tout le groupe.**

_\- Bien, tu peux rester. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne et on a des cœurs suffisamment grand pour accueillir pendant un certain temps une personne sans plus aucun refuge. Le gros qui n'a pas l'air content c'est Jeangrin CheuxBart. Celui qui se cache derrière c'est TimUsoppide. Celui qui vient d'éternuer c'est Shatchoum. Celui qui vient de s'endormir est Ikkameur. À côté il y a Clioplet puis Uniprof et moi, je suis Pencyeux. Bienvenue parmi nous !_

**La princesse était heureuse de s'être trouvé un lieu sûr où rester. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la fatigue et le plein d'émotions se firent enfin ressentir. Pendant ce temps, le chasseur tomba sur un GiChoppier, une espèce de gibier trouvable dans cette forêt portant très mal son nom, Red Line.**

_\- Il me suffit de tuer cet animal et tout sera joué. Mes !_

**Le chasseur récupéra le cœur et retourna au palais royal pour l'offrir à la reine.**

_\- Alors voilà donc le cœur de cette fille… Hahahahaha ! À présent je suis la femme la plus belle du royaume ! N'en pêche, je pensais que son cœur serait plus gros, il faut croire que cette petite n'avait pas un bon cœur ! Bien. Roturier, tu as fais du bon boulot. Je vais maintenant te récompenser… Mmh… Tu es plutôt beau garçon… C'est décidé ! Je vais réaliser tes fantasmes d'homme et te laisser toucher mon corps parfait~_

**Le chasseur mit en place un masque surpris tandis qu'il était intérieurement dégouté de la proposition. Il chercha un moyen de contourner le problème mais n'en trouva aucune qui lui permettait d'avoir à coup sûr une chance de survie. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en espérant fortement qu'il pourrait quitter les lieux en un seul morceau.**

_\- Je serais vraiment ravis de pouvoir toucher une beauté tel que vous mais n'êtes vous pas déjà marié au roi ?_

_\- Si mais il n'est pas là en ce moment alors il n'en saura rien~_

_\- Je ne veux pas prendre ce qui appartient à autrui, aussi belle soit-elle. Ne pourrais-je pas plutôt avoir une autre récompense ?_

_\- Mmh… Bien. C'est un peu dommage parce vous êtes vraiment un beau garçon mais soit, je ne vais pas vous forcer à coucher avec moi._

**Le chasseur réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à faire sa première fois avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'aimait pas et ne la trouvait pas belle.**

_\- Gardes ! Jetez le au cachot !_

_\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?_

_\- Je refuse de laisser en liberté un homme insensible à mon charme !_

**Le chasseur fut jeté en prison pendant que la reine retourna à son miroir magique pour se satisfaire de la réponse.**

_\- Miroir, mon beau miroir Roflet, dis moi qui est la plus belle femme du royaume._

_\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, ma reine, que vous n'êtes toujours pas la plus belle femme du royaume. LuNeige est toujours plus belle que vous, dans la maison des sept nains de la forêt._

_\- Ce foutu chasseur s'est bien moqué de moi ! Si c'est comme ça, j'irai moi-même tuer LuNeige et j'apporterai sa tête à cet enfoiré d'homme insensible !_

**Sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, Namitch se transforma en une vieille dame et emmena des pommes empoisonné jusqu'à la maison des sept nains. Elle toqua à la porte et ce fut LuNeige qui lui ouvrit la porte.**

_\- Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ces magnifiques pommes mais je suis trop vieille pour toutes les transporter, accepterais-tu d'en manger une ?_

_\- Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir !_

**LuNeige en prit une et croqua dedans. Elle tomba immédiatement dans les pommes, au plus grand bonheur de la reine qui ne tarda à sortir une hache.**

_\- LuNeige, qui est-ce ?_

**La reine grogna à l'entente de la voix et s'enfuit en courant. Elle était satisfaite de son boulot même si elle était déçu de ne pas avoir pu rapporter son trophée. Les nains découvrirent rapidement le corps sans vie de LuNeige et pleurèrent de chaudes larmes.**

**De retour au palais, la reine alla voir le chasseur mais fut surprise de ne voir personne dans les cellules. Elle s'approcha avec colère du garde le plus proche pour lui faire entendre sa façon de penser.**

_\- Où est passé le prisonnier !? Je vous avez demandé de le jeter au cachot !_

_\- Certes, madame, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de le libérer._

_\- Qui vous a donné de tel ordre ? Je suis la personne la plus puissante de ce palais, vous n'avez pas le droit d'obéir à quelqu'un d'autre !_

_\- Vous n'êtes pas la plus puissante. Le roi, qui se trouve juste derrière vous, à le plus d'autorité au sein du royaume._

**À l'entente de cette nouvelle, le sang de la sorcière se glaça. Elle venait de montrer sa véritable nature au roi qui risquerait de la virer du château, lui privant ainsi de tout l'argent dont elle avait à disposition.**

_\- Ch- Chéri ? Tu es rentré ? Tu as dû être épuisé du voyage, tu devrais aller te reposer et-_

_\- Tais-toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes doutes étaient juste. J'ai bien fais de te faire croire que j'avais un voyage d'affaire, j'ai pu voir tous tes crimes. Tu as demandé à quelqu'un de tuer LuNeige dans la forêt puis de t'apporter son cœur. Tu as ensuite voulu coucher avec cet homme malgré le fait que tu as déjà un époux. Et enfin, tu as eu le culot d'emprisonner le prince du royaume voisin._

_\- Le… prince ?_

_\- Oui, ce chasseur HuntLawer est en réalité le prince du royaume de Shinsekai, Lawler, avec qui nous sommes en bon terme. Pour toutes ces raisons, je te condamne à l'exil et ton miroir magique, la source de tes pouvoirs, sera brisé._

_\- NON ! Pas mon miroir ! Tout mais pas mon miroir !_

_\- Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets._

**La sentence fut exécuté. Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt de Red Line, les nains n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à enterrer la princesse. Ils lui avaient plutôt créé un cercueil en verre d'où les animaux de la forêt pourraient admirer sa beauté. Le prince arriva sur la colline ou LuNeige était exposé et l'admira.**

_\- Tu es tellement belle… Je t'aime, Lu'…_

**Le prince souleva le couvercle et donna un tendre baiser à la princesse qui se réveilla de son doux rêve. Ils retournèrent au palais de Paradis avec les sept nains et furent accueillis par le roi ZoroKing mais aussi par le père de Lawler, le roi Bepère.**

_\- Bon retour les enfants. Je suis tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien, ma fille !_

_\- Papa ! Promets moi que tu ne remplaceras plus jamais maman !_

_\- C'est promis ma chérie. De toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de me marier puisque je suis certain que le prince Lawler peut te donner autant d'amour que nécessaire. Ma chérie, que dirais-tu de l'épouser ?_

_\- L'épouser ?_

_\- Oui. Avec le roi Bepère nous avons longtemps cherché à trouver un moyen d'unifier nos deux royaumes et n'en faire qu'un seul, étant donné qu'il n'y a que nos deux royaumes sur l'île de Grand Line. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu aimes le prince, non ?_

_\- Oui !_

**Le mois suivant eu lieu la cérémonie de mariage. Les deux récemment mariés étaient heureux et leur bonheur dura pour l'éternité.**

Un silence se fit entendre dans la salle de spectacle. Dès que les lumières furent rallumer, une vague d'applaudissement se fit ressentir. Les acteurs ainsi que le roi s'alignèrent tous sur scène pour saluer le public excité par la représentation.

La salle se vida assez rapidement. Les pirates n'ayant pas joué la pièce allèrent retrouver les autres dans les coulisses du spectacle. Eux étaient les plus surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leurs amis montrent une telle capacité de jeu d'acteur. Ils le leurs firent d'ailleurs la remarque.

\- Vous avez été géniaux ! Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais même le marimo a été super ! s'étonna Sanji. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez tous un talent pour la comédie !

\- C'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas, dit tranquillement le roi Grimm. Ils étaient tellement nuls lors des répétitions que je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'utiliser mon fruit de la comédie pour rendre cette pièce parfaite. Mais bon, je m'en doutais lorsque je les ai engagé.

\- Alors pourquoi les avoir choisi si vous le saviez déjà ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que vos deux capitaines étaient fais l'un pour l'autre ! Tous les habitants l'avaient deviné, il était donc de mon devoir en tant que roi du royaume de l'amour de les réunir !

\- Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? demanda le cuisinier pervers en remarquant que les deux concernés étaient absents.

\- Ils sont partis copuler dans l'un de vos navire. Il faut dire que le petit au chapeau de paille était plutôt jaloux lors de la représentation lorsque la méchante reine avait voulu baiser son homme. La mission a été accompli et les récompenses des acteurs sont sur le port. D'ailleurs, vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un vous vole vos cargaison. Ah… et dis à tes amis qu'ils peuvent garder les costumes en souvenir. De toute façon, je doute que les capitaines reviennent après leur séance pour me ramener les tenues de mariage et les bagues. On peut dire que ces deux là sont maintenant mariés puisque ce sont de véritables alliances. Bon, je vous laisse, bye !

Le roi retourna au château. Sanji resta planté sur place pour bien comprendre la situation avant de proposer aux autres pirates de retourner aux navires et charger les récompenses. Il y avait quatorze boites au port avec de l'or, des livres, des matériaux médicaux, de la viande, du poisson, de l'alcool et plein d'autres choses.

Les pirates reprirent route, heureux de leurs aventures, en particulier les deux capitaines qui décidèrent de toujours naviguer côte à côte pour toujours.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île de l'amour, une fête eu lieu pour célébrer la récente union de deux âmes sœur. Un discours fut prononcé pour demander bonheur éternel à ce jeune couple fou amoureux.

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ou sur une autre de mes fics !_


End file.
